This isn't a love song
by Cheshire's red eye
Summary: Marshall Lee has always liked Fionna, but how much? But what happens when Fionna and Cake disappear into the Underworld. Can Marshall Lee save them before it's to late? You'll have to find out. Fiolee, Rated T.
1. 1: The Bet

**WHAT TIME IS IT! IT'S SHIPPING TIME! **

**Hi Cheshire's Red Eye here! I've always wanted to write a Fiolee fic and guess who is co-writing with me? Sunflower13 again... It's funny actually. She's not an Adventure Time fan...at all, but I am. I'm a huge Fionna and Cake fan! So we (sunflower and I) were just hanging out and I brought up the subject. And now she is a Fiolee fan! So please enjoy! Oh I almost forgot! I will be writing in Marshall's POV, and sunflower will be writing Fionna's POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I just play card wars with Jake :3**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this! And it's all her fault! Her and my big mouth...this is embarrassing! Well it was my idea in the first place now that think about it. As I recall I did do this out of pure boredom. I shake my head in disbelief. Never mind that, there are bigger things on my mind. First is when will she get here, Fionna is late!

Something interrupts my thoughts, it's her! Crap! I float away from the bars of my cage and watch her intently. All I can make out is a fluff of white long hair and a long blue dress. She suddenly appears grabbing onto my prison bars, her eyes filled with madness. Her creepy smile with her sharp fang teeth makes my blood run cold. The Ice Queen is truly pure insanity. Fionna says it's the crown that made her like this. It corrupts you and makes you crazy, but I just think she was crazy before the crown.

"Hello!" she says in her shrieking voice, which sounds just like nails on a chalkboard from my sensitive hearing. I cover my ears. "It's strange I've never captured you before, you're a different kind of prince?"

I glare at her in an annoyance, "I'm not a prince, I'm a king!" She cackles in reply. This whole situation is annoying, why am I still sticking around? I can easily escape from this cage, thus escaping her grasp. It hits me, right I remember now. If this goes as planned everything will be worth it in the end. And besides I can't believe Gumball gets captured by this weirdo...a lot? He's so lame; I would destroy this chick in a matter of seconds. But what do you expect from the prince of the sweet and sugary. He always takes advantage of Fi, it makes me sick!

The Ice Queen shrieks in delight. "Oh I know! I'll use you as bait to lure Fionna here and then trap her." She looks over at me, "Since I've noticed that you spend a lot of time with her. You must be close." She starts to mumble to herself, "It's just like her! Taking all of the hottie princes for herself!"

I stare at her in disbelief. "Wow! You're such a genius!" I say sarcastically.

She just grumbles, "You're nothing like Prince Gumball!"

A dark aura surrounds me as my crimson eyes narrow. I bare my fangs at her in anger, "What did you say?!"

Her blue skin becomes pale in fright, "Nothing!"

I eye her, "That's what I thought." I hate being compared to that guy. Of course we have our differences and grudges. But being compared to that sugary goody two shoes know-it-all burns me to the core! Why can't people accept we're nothing alike and never will be!

Suddenly there is a huge crash. One of the ice walls breaks and there's a battle cry.

"ICE QUEEN!" That voice! I perk up in excitement, finally! A flurry of blonde hair and the gleam of a sword makes its way through the blizzard. She has her sword raised at the Ice Queen, slashing at her. Hearing the Ice Queen's cackle makes my ears throb, it's so high pitched. Fionna catches my eye, as the snow in her hair looks like glitter gleaming in the moonlight. Her light yellow sweater and her blue mini shirt torn, I bet from all the adventuring she does. A determined look is in her sapphire blue eyes as a strip of her golden locks fall in front of them. Cake pops up behind her and attacks Ice Queen in the face, clawing her. That cat is like a little demonic fur ball of fury. Fi rushes towards the cage, worrying about me. She claps onto the bars of the ice-like cage, and I float over to her, hovering above her face. I wrap my fingers around hers. "Are you alright Marshall?" her voice sounds so innocent.

I laugh at her, "Of course. It's me where talking about." She smiles, but it quickly fades as the Ice Queen's shriek fills the room. Fionna's head whips around to see Cake beginning to get covered in snow, she gasps. She forgets me and rushes to help her feline sister. The Queen freezes Fi's feet to the icy cold ground, my eyes narrow. Okay, play time is over. I shapeshift into a bat and slide through the bars with ease, then turn back to normal. I turn invisible and quietly make my way towards Ice Queen. I float right above Fionna,

"Hey Ice Queen!" She looks in my direction. I turn off my invisibility and transform into a horrible monster, baring my fangs at her. She stands there frozen in fear and suddenly faints from fright. Fionna looks up at me but I'm back to my vampire self.

She gives me a big bright smile. "Thanks Marsh."

I give her back a fanged smile, "You're welcome." I help her and Cake out of their icy situations. Fi slips her sword back into her green backpack, and gives me a puzzled look.

"Marsh? Why did you get captured by the Ice Queen?"

I shrug in reply. "Boredom I guess," I raise an eyebrow in a playful manner, "Or because I wanted to win the bet?" Fionna's face becomes flushed, her cheeks turn bright pink.

Cake raises an eyebrow, "What bet!?"

Fionna looks away in embarrassment, and rubs the back of her neck in a nervous habit. "It's a long story."

You see last week, me and Fi where hanging out. She was worn out from saving all of the princes from the Ice Queen that week, including that Gumbutt prince. And that's when it struck her, that I haven't been captured? She knows well enough that I can defend myself, and I'm capable of not getting locked up in a cage. Not like the other princes. So we set up a bet between us. If I couldn't get captured by the Ice Queen by the end of next week then I had to do anything Fi says for a whole day. If I can get captured Fi has to...I smile at the thought. I float right up to her face and smirk.

"Come on, you lost, now you have to pay the price." Her cheeks brighten, I tap my cheek. She sighs and rolls her eyes. She gives in and I receive a small kiss on the cheek. Cake's tail fluffs up and she hisses at me, ready to pounce and claw my eyes out. I chuckle in Fi's ear, as she blushes deeper. A smile appears from the corners of her pale pink lips. This was totally worth it, just to see Fionna's blushing, smiling face.

**Well that's the first chapter, hoped you liked it. Plus review that would be nice. Bye!**


	2. 2: Sweet and Sugary

**Hello Internet! It is your Dictator! I must say sunnyflower did an wonderful job with this chapter! Well I hope you like it! And this chapter is in Fionna's POV! We alternate chapters, so I'll be writing the next chapter :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I just have band wars with Death. **

Cake and I are almost back to the treehouse when she stops and turns to face me. She stares at me, and I look at her in confusion. A wind kicks up. I spit hair out of my mouth and pull it back into a low ponytail.

"So girl. What's that long story?" she asks. I blush and start walking again.

"Nothing," I mutter. Cake dashes in front of me, forcing me to halt.

"Didn't seem like nothing to Marshall," she teases.

"Cake!" I squeal. "Stop it! We're just friends."

"Well then it's no big deal if you tell me what happened." I sigh. She's got me.

"Remember last week how I rescued Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen?"

"Tuesday or Thursday?" Cake interrupts, moving forward again.

"Tuesday. So I realized Marshall's never got captured, and so he and I made a bet. If he didn't get captured for a week he would have to do what I said for a day. If he got captured and I had to rescue him, I had to kiss him on the cheek. End of story." I open the door of the treehouse and bound up the stairs. Cake follows me. I collapse on the sofa and she jumps on me, bouncing up and down.

"Get up get up!" she yells.

"Why?" I groan. "I'm so tirrrreeeeeddddddd."

"Girl did you forget? We promised to help Prince Gumball with one of his science experiments!" I sit straight up.

"Butterball, I did forget!" I leap up. "Quick how do I look?" I give a little twirl.

"You look fine. Now come on, we're going to be late!" Cake exclaims. We rush outside. "Hop on my back!" I jump on and Cake takes off. We reach the Candy Kingdom in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks Cake!" I shout over my shoulder as I run into the castle. I bump into someone and go flying. "Oof!" I grunt.

"My apologies, Fionna." I look up. It's Prince Gumball.

"PG! I'm so sorry! I just had a quest and I was super tired and I totally forgot and…."

"It's quite alright Fionna," he replies.

"So what are doing today?" I ask curiously.

"I'm trying to create a serum, that, when swallowed, will increase a person's sugary sweetness. It will greatly benefit my subjects," he states, leading the way to the laboratory.

"Sounds fun!" I exclaim. We walk down the corridors to Gumball's laboratory. A red and white striped candy runs up.

"Ah, Peppermint Maid!" Gumball exclaims. "Can you get an extra pair of goggles for our guest?" The assistant runs away, and appears a few moments later holding a pair of safety goggles. She hands them to me, and I accept them with a nervous grin. Peppermint Maid has always freaked me out a little.

"How charming you look Fionna!" Gumball comments.

"Um, thanks," I reply sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Can you pass me that bottle of chocolate?" he asks. I do as he says. The next hour follows this routine, him asking for certain candies that I then give to him. Finally he looks up. "I believe I have it!" Gumball exclaims. "Would you mind testing it?" he turns to me.

"Um…sure! It sounds like an adventure!" I say as I grab the bottle, downing it in one gulp. I blink a couple of times. I start to feel odd, like I'm floating. My vision takes on a rosy hue. I laugh for no reason. "Don't you just looooove butterflies?" I giggle. I walk to the door, my steps very….bouncy. Peppermint Maid stops me to take my goggles. "Oh you're just so helpful!" I tell her.

"Are you sure you should leave?" Gumball asks, blocking my way. I reach up and pat his cheek.

"Well aren't you a sweetie?" I coo. "I'll be fine. Cake's waiting for me!" I skip out of the castle and look around for my feline friend. "There you are!" I exclaim when I finally spot her.

"Girl, what did they do to you?" she demands.

"I just tested Gumball's mixture for him."

"What was it supposed to do?" she questions.

"Make people sweeter!" I grin.

"Well that explains everything," she mumbles. Speaking up, she turns towards me. "Come and hop on. We're taking you back home." With one last giggle, I comply.

**Hoped you liked it! REVIEW**


	3. 3: Sweet Nothing

**Yep my turn! Omg did anyone start crying when you saw the Ice King Marceline episode! Cuz I did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, I just make lemonade for Earl Lemongrab. **

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I open my fridge for something to eat. I'm not really in the mood for apples or strawberries. There is suddenly a knock on the door, my head peeks up behind the fridge door. Who could it be at this hour? I float over to the door and open it. My face becomes white as Ghost Prince's. Fionna is stand there with a huge grin on her face, and she has a bright pink dress on with a pink ribbon. She skips into my house as I'm frozen with shock. Cake walks past me with a 'shoot me now' look. I float down to her level.

"Cake what's wrong with Fi?" I ask as we glare at her twirling around my living room.

"Gumball gave her some serum to make her 'sweet'."

I grit my teeth, she's already sweet enough. She was perfect just the way she was! How dare he try to change the way she was just to satisfy himself. I float over to Fionna and she glances back me with huge smile.

"Marshall!" She launches herself towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. Her grip is so tight she's choking me.

"Fionna," I gasp for air, "too tight!" She lets go and she sits on my lap as I float above the couch.

She pinches my cheek, "You're so adorable!" My cheeks flush as she cuddles up against my chest. I must admit I'm enjoying this, but it's wrong.

I've had a crush on Fionna since the first time she punched me on the face. But I want her to like me back as herself, not because of some stupid serum. I sigh and my eyes narrow, I grab Finona by the waist and bolt towards the door.

Cake hisses after me, "Marshall Lee where are you going!"

"I'm going to fix this!" I fly as fast as I can towards the Candy Kingdom to give someone a piece of my mind. I finally made it to the Candy Kingdom, and smash as hard as I can on the huge gate. "GUMBALL!" I scream. The gates lower and I see a really annoyed prince, as he taps his foot like he owns the whole world.

"What is it Marshall?"

I grab Fionna by the collar of her dress and show her to Gumball. She smiles brightly at him. "Fix this!"

I place Fionna gently on the ground and Gumball glares at me with an annoyed tone, "Fine." He grabs Fionna's hand and I follow them towards the castle.

Cake finally catches up, out of breath when we reach the castle. We all go in and wait for Gumbutt to finish the serum. He finally comes out with a green looking serum and hands it to Fi.

"Drink this," he tells her.

"Okey dokey artichokey," she says in a cheery tone, which just makes my skin crawl. She drinks it in one gulp and blinks a few times. We all stare intently at her. She looks around like she just came back from a daze. She glances down at her dress and her eyes widen, "Why am I wearing a dress?!" I start to chuckle a bit. She looks around to see all of our faces, "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember," Cake says, "Marshall brought you here."

She looks at me and stares deeply into my crimson eyes. "He did?" she asks in a whimsical voice.

"Fascinating," Gumball says, "It seems she doesn't remember what happened."

I sigh, thank glob! I notice her face flushes as she looks over me. I jump, she must have remembered after all? Or I'm just imagining that she did.

"Well I must get going," says Fionna, embarrassed. She runs off towards the exit with her face down. Cake leaves by her side. After they're out of my sight I grab Gumball's collar and bring him closer to my face. I glare at him with a murderous intent, my red eyes filled with rage. "I still won't forgive you for what you did to Fi," I harshly whisper.

His face pales, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

I let him go as he falls to the ground like the little whimp he is. I glare coldly at him, "Sure you did. Keep telling yourself that." I know well enough it was meant for her, not for his subjects.

I float back to my house and pick up my axe bass and start to write a song about my emotions on the whole event that just happened.

**Someone is mad! Well hoped you liked it! REVIEW! **


	4. 4: Dark Forest

**I AM SO SORRY! Sunny was late with the chapter and she is busy and she won't write! Which makes me mad cuz I'm late on updates which makes you mad at me! **

**So we came to a conclusion that the fic will all be written my me, no co-writer, just me! I am quite happy about that, I love Sunny to death, but it ain't working! So I hope you like the chapter I wrote (Sunny wrote some of it) and once again I AM SO SORRY! I am a very busying human being! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time; I just make Tree Trunk's apple pies (shhh it's a secret!) **

**Fionna's POV:**

I flop on the couch and sigh dramatically. "Okay, Cake, to you, how bad was it?"

"You sat on Marshall's lap in a frilly dress, how do you think I feel?" she replies blandly. I groan.

"That's it, no more science for me. Science is evil!" I declare.

"You said it. Although that gives you less time with Prince Gumball…," she muses.

"Enh. He's a nice guy, but…"

"But what? Girl, just yesterday you were super excited about seeing him!" Cake protests.

"I dunno…he's just too…whatever. I mean, how often does he get out of that castle?"

"He goes out once a week to see his people."

"But other than that!"

"Errmmm….," Cake muses, scratching her head.

"Exactly! I need a guy that'll go on adventures with me." I stand up waving my hands around. "Not ones that will end up with me in a dress!"

My thoughts pop over to Marshall. He always comes along with me when I ask. I shake my head. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope. "Fi, are you alright?" Cake asks, concern lacing her voice. I realize I've just been shaking my head like an idiot.

"Yeah, fine." With that, I shove any images of Marshall out of my head.

Cake ponders for a minute, "I know what will cheer you up! An adventure!"

My interest is peaked; anything that will keep my mind away from romance is good enough for me!

I nod and Cake jumps up excited, I can't help but smile. I grab my sword and backpack and head out the door to the Land of Aaa. Cake and I walk around, avoiding the Candy Kingdom, just looking around for adventure. Before I know it we're in the deepest part of the forest, I've never been in this area. I turn to Cake, "I wonder what's around here?"

Cake shakes her head, "I don't know Fionna I have a bad feeling about this."

I roll my eyes, "You're such a scaredy-cat!"

"I AM NOT!" she hisses.

I smile, "Whatever I'm going with or without you." I walk into the dark deep forest, tingling with mystery. I can hear Cake's faint yelling as I go deeper. I look around and see the trees are darker and the leaves have a more thorny texture to them. The animals have some sort of sinister demonic appeal to them, and not the good kind either.

I hear a rustle in the bushes besides me, I pull out my sword ready to defend myself. The sound gets closer. I start to get nervous, I don't know why. But I just have a feeling that I should have listened to Cake. Suddenly a bat looking monster jumps out of the bushes baring its long sharp fangs, I scream and swing my sword at it. I cut its right cheek, it hisses back.

"Ow!" says a voice. My blood runs cold, I know that voice! The monster shifts into Marshall Lee as he holds his cheek which is covered in crimson blood.

I drop my sword and rush towards him, "Oh my glob are you okay Marshall I didn't mean to hurt you. You just scared me and my instincts took over."

He looks over and gives me a fanged smile, "Yeah I know."

The realization hits me and I punch him in the arm, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING SCARING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

He gives me a carefree laugh, "I wanted to make sure you where okay from last night. I was worried about you."

I blush a little, "Oh..."

He leans in closer towards me with his crimson demon eyes narrowed, "What are you doing anyway on my turf?"

I stare at him dumbfounded, "What do you mean 'your turf'?"

"Well this is where I hang out during the day. It's the only place in Aaa dark enough for me to not get burned, it also has awesome inspiration value." He stops and looks around as a spine chilling howl echoes through the forest, "This is also where the Dark creatures live." He point to the horizon of the forest, "Up that road is the Nightmare Kingdom, and that's a place a highly recommend not to go to."

I beam in excitement, "Well that makes me what to go there even more." I start to head in that direction when Marshall grabs my arm.

"It's dangerous, and it's not a place for mortals or even heroes to go," Marshall says in a stern tone, "That is the Kingdom of the Evil. Only people who can master darkness are allowed in."

I eye him, "Well can you enter?"

He smirks, "Why of course! I am the Vampire King!"

I smile, "Good! Cuz you're taking me!" My eyes widen, what am I doing? I went on this adventure to avoid him and Gumball! I rip away from his grasp, my heart beating faster. Why am I acting so strange? I feel Marshall's cold but comforting grasp on both of my arms, shaking some sense into me.

"Are you crazy! I'm not taking you anywhere that could put your life in danger! I know Gumball allows you to risk your life on some dangerous quest that could kill you! But I'm not like that and that's not because I think you aren't capable of doing so. You are, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt Fionna, because I care about you!" yells Marshall. I blink a few times, amazed. He's actually being serious for once, and it's quite shocking. Trying to wrap my head around what I just heard. "So I'm not going to let you go!" finishes Marshall.

I gently smile and lean in without even thinking, letting my instincts take over. I gently brush my lips against his in a short chaste kiss, I stare back at his blushing face. A rosy color brightens up my cheeks as a small smile forms on my lips, "Okay. So don't let me go."

He eyes me and runs his tongue over his sharp pearly fangs, "What angle are you playing at Fionna."

I slip out of his grasp and shrug, "No angle, you win."

He floats back surprised and lands on the ground in front of me. I act perfectly calm, I am not going to deny my feelings anymore. I want to stop running away from the fact. I really like Marshall and I care about him. I know he cares about me too...in his own way.

He raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nod, "Yep."

He puts his hand on my forehead, "You don't have a fever or anything."

I roll my eyes and shove his hand off, "I'm positive."

He smiles and stalks closer towards me, pushing me against a tree. He blocks my way of escape, "I see. So that kiss just wasn't you hallucinating." He leans his face closer to mine as his forehead brushes against mine, my face flushes. All I do is simply nod. He smirks showing off his fangs, that always gives me goose bumps. He pulls me towards him, his crimson eyes full of emotion, and I let him in. He gently forces his lips onto mine, his mouth so warm, so soft...so comforting. His lips brushing over mine, once, twice until he finally lingers. I move closer to him placing my hand on his firm chest. I can feel his hand slip under my hat as he laces his fingers through my golden locks, and I tilt my head. I've kissed him before...but not like this! Not without so much meaning. I lean in closer making a deeper kiss as I feel a smirk form on his lips.

Suddenly I feel his hand pull off my hat and my long flowing golden hair falls. He breaks away so I can gasp for air, since he doesn't need to breathe. My hair falls in front of my face as he chuckles. He pushes my bangs out of my face and behind my ear. He leans in to whisper in my ear, "I'll be taking this." He floats away from me and smugly holds up my bunny hat.

"Hey!" I shout, "Give that back!"

He smiles evilly, "If you want it back you have to come to my place tonight. Alone."

I pout, "Fine whatever." He smiles, suddenly Cake's shouts catches our attention.

"Fionna where are you!" I hear her yell in a distance.

"Cake!" I call back, "Over here!" I turn back to Marsh and he presses his lips against mine one more time. He pulls back to see my extremely flushed face, he smiles.

"I'll see you tonight Fi," he whispers. Then he disappears, where did he go!?

At that moment Cake comes leaping out of the bushes, scaring me. I jump up holding my chest, breathing hard. "Cake you almost gave me a heart attack!"

She seems relieved, "Sorry sweetie I was worried about you."

I smile and give my sister a hug. "Well I'm fine." A howl echo through the woods making Cake fluff up, I laugh. I pick her up and start to walk out of the forest, "Come on let's get out of here."

Cake's paws plays with my hair, "What happened to your hat?"

"Oh some creature attacked me and took it," I say. Well it isn't a lie, Marshall is a monster creature like thing...I don't know what he is and he took it. So it's the truth.

"Alright sugar," Cake says in a low voice.

We make it out of the forest and back to the tree fort. Cake and I start playing B-Mo when she gets a call from Lord Mono. Seems she has another date with him, she turns to me.

"Are you sure I can go and leave you here?" she asks worriedly.

I smile and nod, "Of course you go have fun. I'll be fine."

She smiles and goes out the door. I look out the window and notice it's starting to settle into dusk, my eyes widen. Has it been that long already? I rush to get my backpack and bolt out of the Fort, to head to Marsh's place.

I hope I'm not too late!

**Done! And I promise that updates won't be this late but I'm busy. I'll try hard though! **

**Well I hoped you liked it! REVIEW! **

**Bye! Until next chapter.**

**Sunny: In my defense, I'm in all advanced classes with piano and riding lessons and rehearsal to keep up with. Sorry. But obviously, Chesh can do just as well at Fionna as me. But keep expecting sassy notes from me at the end. **


	5. 5: I want you

**Sup Homies! Okay just to start off...I AM SO HAPPY OF ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS I'VE GOTTEN! I mean wow! I feel like I've won an Oscar! (My lifelong dream/goal!) So thanks to all my fellow writers, all my followers/faves! It really does mean the world to me! So thanks for all of you supporting me all this way!**__**And to cheer on my future followers! **

**Anyway saw Little Bad Boy and I LOVED IT! (I even bought the episode on iTunes). GLOB MARSH IN THE RAIN! *fangirl mutant noises***

**So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time; I just write songs with Ice King. **

**Marshall's POV: **

I float around my house holding Fionna's bunny hat close to my face. I run my gray fingers over the soft fur-like material. I play with the two rabbit ears as a small fanged smile spreads on my lips.

All I can do is think about her, and that smile of hers. My fingers linger over my lips as I brush them with a gentle touch, reminding me of that kiss. My breath begins to waver as I start to get uneasy, the thought of it give me an adrenaline rush. But an uneasy feeling comes over me, was that kiss really meant for me...or _him. _My fist clenches, I can't even think of a moment with her without _him_ always being in her thoughts. My face falls, I guess I'll always be the leftover guy to her. If he won't love her then I am second in line.

But deep down I know that's not true. Will I always have a place in that big heart of hers? That at least gives me hope.

There is a sudden knock on the door, my ears perk up from the sound. I look at the clock and my eyes widen. It's her! I rush over to the door and open it in excitement. My undead heart seems to beat again at the sight of her. Her golden locks are pulled back into a high ponytail with that one strip of hair frames her angelic features. A soft rosy glow illuminates her pale cheeks, as her sapphire eyes sparkle.

I gulp in nervousness as she shoots me a warm smile. "Hey Marsh," she says in a low voice. I can tell she's nervous as well.

It takes me a few minutes to function until I jump realizing she is freezing out there. "Come in Fi!" I say partially shouting...wow that came out louder than I thought it would.

She simply smiles and rushes inside. I close the door behind her. I turn towards Fi, her eyes dart to the hat in my hand. She smirks and leaps for the hat, but I pull it back over my head so she won't get it. She pouts and sticks her tongue out at me, I just smile and stick my forked tongue back at her. Her eyes narrow and she jumps towards me with her arms out, reaching for the hat.

She jumps right into me as she lands on my chest, I wrap my arm around her waist so she won't fall. Her arm reaches up to try to pry the hat out of my hands, but I won't let her. I give a dark chuckle as I stare at that determined look in her big eyes. I give in and she rips the hat out of grasp, shouting a victory.

She smiles brightly as she looks deep in my crimson eyes, when suddenly her eyes widen and a blush covers her face.

She realizes that she's basically on my lap, floating. She freaks and grabs onto my shirt, as I laugh at her nervousness. She looks back at me, her eyes shift to the small scar under my cheek where she cut me this morning. Her expression falls as her soft delicate fingers brush my scar, I smile faintly as I reach up and grab her hand on my face, lacing my fingers through hers. "Don't worry," I say reading her thoughts, "It's just a little scratch."

Her expression deepens into sadness, "Yeah but I'm the one who scratched you." I smirk at her guilt and gently brush my lips against hers. I pull back to see her embarrassed face. I chuckle in her ear.

"But all that matters is that you didn't mean to do it on purpose," I say sincerely.

A crack of a smile makes its way onto her rosy glossy lips...she must has lip gloss on, cuz I now taste strawberries. And I love the taste of strawberries! I lean in for another kiss but she shoves her palm in my face before I can make contact. "Greedy much!" she barks.

I flash my fangs at her, "Nothing is wrong with being a little greedy now is there?" Her face turns bright red. "See made my point!" She pouts and playfully shoves me on the chest as she fidgets on my lap suspended in the air. I suddenly I remember I wrote a song for her! "Oh Fi!" I exclaim. I float over to the couch and lightly put her down. She waits quietly on the couch, watching me as I burst with energy. I rush to get my guitar and Fionna's face lights up as I strum the strings. "I've been working on a little something..." I start to lightly strum as the feel of the music start to inspire me, but also the vibe makes me get goose bumps. Begin able to play this song in front of the person it was written for, my muse.

I close my eyes concentrating on the tune and lyrics_,_

_"Slow hard, dog, wait, down love, black canvas_

_Revolve within, you understand_

_Fragile earth where cracks in the temperature_

_Keep it cool to give, you understand_

_'Cause I just can't find the strength_

_To pull you up and keep you taut_

_No I just can't find the strength_

_To hold you up and keep you taut_

_Hijacked, lost track, light fades another day left_

_Long shadows lure you in_

_The more you look the less you see_

_So close your eyes and start to breathe_

_Oh, you said yourself this wasn't easy."_

I take a deep breath as I hold that last note, as the sound from guitar echoes through the room. As the attitude drops from the silence, I open one eye to see her face in awe. Her large eyes widen in amazement. I just forget to breathe, even though I don't need too. I feel as if she has just shot an arrow through my dead heart. The feeling of warmth spreading through my pulse of nothingness. "Did you like it," I say through a stutter.

She gives me a dumbfounded look, "Of course! It was so algebraic!" she says in obvious tone.

I smile while gently placing my guitar on the ground and sitting next to her. I lean in closer and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close towards me. "I am glad you like it, I'm still working on it so that's just the base of it."

A faint pink spreads through her face, "Yeah..."

I stare deeply into her blue eyes, "Fi?" She looks back and her nose bumps into mine, noticing how close our face are. Her eyes widen as she tries to back away, but I won't let her. I wrap my arms around her waist as my hand rest on her back. Her chest against mine as I can feel the racing beat of her pulsing heart. She places her hands forcefully on my chest to keep some distance from us. But I don't think that's an option in my book. I've waited too long for her, I can't hold back this lust burning inside of me any longer! I forcefully push my lips against hers as a small shriek escapes her lips. My lips brushes hers again and again. Her grip on my shirt tightens but I just kiss harder.

I just want her, to feel her heart beating just for me. I tug at her shirt as she tries to pull away. I wrap her closer, feeling the heat forming. Fionna finally relaxes and wraps her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my silky black hair.

I pull back ever so slightly, as my fangs barely tugs her soft bottom lip. "Sorry," I whisper. Fionna nuzzles in closer towards me.

"It's fine," she softly makes out. My demon eyes narrow as the question roaming around my mind consumes me in anger.

"Fionna," I say gravely. Her look towards me deepens in worry. "Why now?"

Her expression becomes hurt as if I offended her in some deep way, but all she does is simply sigh. "I've have a bunch of mixed feelings. With all this junk going on it's been messing with my head. And with Gumball doing _that_…crossed the line for me. But I know one thing is for certain, and that is you. When I'm with you, it just seems right...and I love being around you...I want to be around you. I just... I have a deep feeling for you, it's always been there but I push it away, deep into my heart. I was afraid, but I'm not now. So I'm willing to be _yours_, because I...I...I love you Marshall Lee."

My eyes widen in shock, does she really love _me_... a fanged smirk appears from my lips as I deeply chuckle, her expression becomes furious.

"MARSHALL LEE!" She bangs her fists against my chest, "Give my kiss back this instant!" My laugh deepens as her furious expression just makes her cuter.

"I'm joking," I finally admit. She stops punching me and freezes with shock. Her innocent eyes stare deeply into mine. I lean in closer as my forehead brushes against hers. My expression becomes serious, "I love you too."

A carefree giggle escapes her lips, as I join in laughing with her. She wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist. My red eyes burn with desire as those blue eyes tempt me every second. The animal inside me can't take it any longer.

I kiss her gently on her sugary lips as it brushes once, twice and finally lingers as my fangs extend in hunger. I can't stop myself for being consumed in this desire of bloodlust. Forcing myself to not rip her clothes off with my fangs, it would be lowly of me to do so.

We go crashing down on the couch as I lay on top of her. I can feel her legs brush against mine, chills run down my spine as the burn heat rise in me. Fionna parts her lips gently on mine for an opening, and I gladly attempt.

I gently force my tongue into her mouth as she tries to so the same. She grabs onto my hair, trying to support herself. My hand travels up to lace my finger through her hair. She makes silent moan, and I start to clench as the heat rises. I feel horrible being this lustful monster...that's just who I am.

I want this...I want her so badly I can't even control this darkness within me.

I make a fist knotting into her hair, pulling her head back exposing her neck. My lips travel down to the bare of her porcelain skin, she back arches slightly from the impact. Her heart beats furiously making my instincts more raging. My fangs pulse underneath my gums as I try so hard to hold back. But it's a fail...

My fangs scrap the skin teasing her. She lets out a soft scream of want, "Marshall..." I want to pull back so much but the scent of that sweet blood rushing through her veins lures me. The heat and pulsating of her body against mine is such a drug, it's been so long since I've done this. It's a rush. My fangs scrap harder against the skin as I start to lose myself.

She yells my name, in the tone of wanting more. Her grip through my hair tightens, as I can feel her breathing get weaker and more shakily.

My phone suddenly rings, and I try to ignore it as much as I can. Not wanting to let this end. The ringing gets louder and louder, vibrating through my ears. My eyes widen in horror as my fangs are about to pierce Fionna's neck. I quickly get off of her and rush to my phone, picking it up and answering

. "Hello," I say completely out of it.

"Marshall Lee where are you?" yells Girl in the other end. My keyboardist for my band, _Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings_. "You're late for our gig at the Party God's century bash! It's the biggest party of the century!"

I sigh and look back at Fionna who is now sitting up on the couch annoyed. I roll my eyes, I guess I have no choice. "Sorry I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon." I hang up and glare back at Fi. A wicked smile forms on my lips, "Hey babe! How do you feel about crashing a party?"

**Glob that gave me a fluff rush! *shudders* That was so intense to write, I usually don't go that far...but I just had too! Sunny refuses to beta anything M like, so I had to tone it down a bit. **

**Also the song lyrics are NOT mine. They belong to **_**Canvas **_**by Imogen Heap, one of my favorite songs of all time. It's an awesome song, check it out! Another thing Girl is actually named Guy (Finn & Jake) in the comic, I didn't know the gender bender name so I chose that. So I hope you liked it, going to a party next chapter! Get excited! **

**Please Review! Thank you!**


End file.
